When the students kissed the teacher
by MissReadExtremelyAlot
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen's got detention with Kakashi, of course he's late, what do they talk about while he's gone? And why are they all suddenly flushed when he arrives? Read and find out! No Pairings. Just cute stuff.ONE SHOT.


**When the students kissed the teacher.**

**--**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kakashi: Jo doesn't own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Jo: Except you.**

**Kakashi: Stop saying that, you do not own me.**

**Jo: Oh but I wish I did. cries**

**Kakashi: Sigh On with the story.**

**--**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen sat around the table, bored. They had gotten detention for beating up Sai in class, it wasn't their fault, Sai said all women in Konoha were as ugly as a cat without fur. He had it coming. They were going to help Kakashi with paperworks, but of course he was late.

"Gaah! What the hell! Is this man always late!?" Ino yelled slamming her fist on the table.

"I have to get my hair done!" She blew her blonde bang out of her face.

"He'll be here, have some patience, Ino-pig." Sakura responded annoyed as hell.

"Shut up, billboard!"

"Hey! Who do think is hotter Iruka or Asuma?" TenTen asked out of the blue, mainly to get the girls to stop bickering.

Ino touched her chin with her indexfinger, thinking.

"Definitely Iruka." She shrugged.

"Yeah I think so too, that scar across his face is pretty sexy." Sakura tuned in.

"I-I think, A-Asuma is cuter" Hinata blushed and clicked her fingers together.

They all looked at the shy girl wideeyed before bursting in to laughter.

"Hinata, I never knew you had a crush on Asuma." Ino teased.

Her face turned even redder.

"I-I do not! J-Just the smoking thing is kinda c-cute." She stuttered out.

"You mean hot!" TenTen corrected.

"Ok how about Gai vs Anko?" Ino asked smirking.

"Anko is a girl!" Sakura frowned.

"Yeah but Gai is creepy, it evens."

"Anko!" All the girls tuned.

"Ok so what about Kakashi vs Yamato?"

"Simple Kakashi." Sakura answered aloof.

"Really, Sakura, well then what about Kakashi vs Iruka and Asuma?" TenTen smirked.

"Hm, Still Kakashi."

"I have to agree with billboard, Kakashi is probably the hottest teacher here. Ino stated.

"Yeah that m-mask is so mysterious and he's really ehm, s-sexy." Hinata didn't dare to look up, her face was redder than Sakuras shirt.

"Yeah you're lucky Sakura, I'd love to have Kakashi as my sensei, if you know what I mean." TenTen winked.

Just then the door opened and Kakashi walked in with a bunch of papers in his grip.

"Sorry, I'm late but a cat suddenly attacked me and I had to and get a, ehm, rabiesshot." He looked up.

The girls were starring at him with flushed faces.

'Did they buy it?' Kakashi asked himself.

He put down the papers and stretched his arms, arching is back.

The girls were litterarely drooling.

"Oh my kami, look at him, he's so hot." Ino mumbled to Sakura.

"Mhmm." Was the only response, leaning her chin against her palm, enjoying the view infront of her.

"Soo, I heard you all got into trouble today, kicked Sai's ass. huh?"

"H-he deserved it, h-he called-u-us ugly." Hinata stuttered out blushing.

"Then he probably did deserve it, you're all beautiful."

The girls burst out in giggles making Kakashi cock one eyebrow.

"Okeey." He mumbled to himself.

"So all you need to do is sign my name over the dotted line."

He leaned over their table and put the huge bunch of papers infront of them. They all absorbed his smell, he smelled fresh, lightly of cologne and his natural scent.

They gave a deep girlish sigh.

Kakashi sat down on a chair by the teachers desk, he took out his Icha Icha and started reading. It was a soothing silence but it got frequently disturbed by giggles and something that sounded like a smothered high-pitched fangirl squeel.

He grunted in annoyance and got up and walked towards the girls. They were writing on, but his eye soon widened when he picked up one paper, his name was written in cursive and had a heart above the 'I' and little hearts around his name. He picked up another one and it was the same.

'Is this a joke?' He asked himself.

"You know what girls, I'll cut you some slack, I'll do the rest myself, you can all go" He waved them off.

They looked quite disappointed as they got up to leave.

"Sakura, you stay here, I wanna talk to you."

She froze, the others looked at her and smirked as they left.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." She smiled.

He held up the paper with the hearts all over it.

"What is this?"

Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Ehm, your name."

"And why are there hearts around my name?"

"B-because, it looks good with hearts."

He rose an eyebrow.

"Sakura, dear, what is this about, you girls were acting very strange."

Sakura blushed a deep scarlet when she noticed he called her dear.

"Okay, well, we were talking before you came, about which teacher is the hottest, and you kinda won."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. Sakura didn't know what to expect.

"Who did I win against?"

Sakura looked at him wideeyed.

"Excuse me?"

"Who-did-I-win-against?"

"Oh well we compared you to, Iruka and Asuma-sensei, oh and Yamato."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"How come I won?"

"Hn? Ehm, Your mask is very mysterious and sexy, oh and you got great physique, you're smart and you being lazy is kinda cute actually, and you kinda...hn."

"What? What's the last thing?"

"You kinda Ooze sexy."

"Excuse me?" Now it was Kakashi's turn to be wideeyed.

"Yeah it's like in you're aura, can you blame us for just wanna rip off your clothes and kiss you senseless."

Kakashi blushed almost as bad as Hinata.

Sakura had to hold back her giggles, she had never seen Kakashi blush like this.

"Are you okay, sensei?"

He looked at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah of course." He waved with his hand.

The door suddenly open and the girls stood there smiling sweetely.

"Sakura are you coming?" Ino asked.

She nodded and turned back to Kakashi, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Must feel good to know you're the hottest bachelor in town" She blinked at him.

"Hell no! If you get to kiss Kakashi, so am I!" Ino yelled as she skipped towards kakashi and gave him a peck on the other cheek. Hinata and TenTen looked at eachother and shrugged and they walked over and kissed him on each cheek.

"Bye Kaka-Sensei!" They sang as they walked out.

Kakashi sighed and sat down. He waited till he didn't here anymore footsteps.

"Score! I knew wearing this stupid mask would make me sexy!"

**The end!**

--

**Jo: Soo?**

**Kakashi: You're crazy, why do you keep writing these fluffy things with me? I wanna be in an actionstory.**

**Jo: I'm a fluff-loving girl, deal with it.**


End file.
